


'Tell me if you feel it too!'

by sneak1millionbread



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Chabashira Tenko, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Iruma Miu, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Shinguji Korekiyo, Pre-Game Tojo Kirumi, Pre-Game Yumeno Himiko, bisexual pg kaede, bisexual pg maki, just a disaster bi having crisis on the first day she's crushing on a girl, lesbian pg miu, lowkey self project onto pg maki bc im a disaster bottom as well, normal for other female lean people, pansexual pg kirumi, pls accept this lesbian shes begging you, they bonded over danganronpa, they're friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneak1millionbread/pseuds/sneak1millionbread
Summary: Maki has a deep interest for three girls at once and is having crisis since its her first day being a disaster bi
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 8





	'Tell me if you feel it too!'

Maki never really got confuse with her sexuality since kindergarten she knew that she likes boys and never girls, so you bet how distraught she was when she realized that she had a crush on three different girls at once. One used to be her and her purple haired friend's bully but now, ever since they all participate in Danganronpa they had grew closer to one another.

just friends, or even mutuals. Never anything more than that really. The former bully's name is Kaede Akamatsu, nobody really dare to go near her and boys would always try to get her attention but she'll always brush them off. There are some pro's to your former bully becoming your friend is that they'll keep you out of reach of other bullies or male students making them uncomfortable in anyway shape or form. She's an only child and her parents spoiled her, but not really, they would say no and she'll be like 'eh, whatever' so it's not really spoiled, just treated a little higher.

another is a very successful girl named Kirumi Tojo, she came from a very wealthy family, they're really the embodiment of a happy family, she has a younger brother, a father who's an owner of a very successful company while her mom is a doctor.

and the other one is Miu Iruma, she's an only child also and her parents divorced when she's only five. Although her dad was making pretty good payment, she'll make something and sell it so that when her dad is out of money she'll give him her savings. She's very shy and would stutter a bit but her friends enjoy her presence nonetheless. Plus inventing things are like her comfort and everyone was literally dying from heart attacks by Miu's adorable method.

she would be pacing around in her dorm with Kokichi and Shuichi since those two are the only ones she's the closest with out of the rest of their friend group, going on and on about how her heart gets all jumpy and excited when at least one of the girls starts talking to her, laughing at her jokes or just simply smile at her while Kokichi and Shuichi is really debating whether to just tell her to just confess to them already or let her take her time, although they have, for the last year.

she wanted it to be special, simple and perfect because she really doesn't want to mess it up since this is the first time she's going insane over people the same sex as her so she needs to make sure everything is perfect. Even though Shuichi has said multiple times that Kaede also likes simple stuff, plus she kinda prefer simple and cheesy stuff rather than an exaggerated method of confessing, he'd knew since he's the closest to her and she had told him that she also likes Maki. But he doesn't wanna spill the tea yet.

her trust issues got in the way and had to not trust Shuichi on that one but he didn't complain whatsoever.

she had started listening to 'Girls Like Girls' by Hayley Kiyoko and it immediately became her favourite song, it even got to the point where she had memorize the lyrics and would hum the song unconsciously. Music has been her comfort also, she'll often turn to music to keep herself calm or to comfort her after something terrible happened and she sometimes uses it to escape reality for a moment.

well this happen once in english class, the teacher had told the class that they're free to do whatever they please as long as they keep it down and to not run around like hooligans otherwise the principal is coming for them, and the class obeyed.

Maki had taken out her phone and her airpods, she connect the pods to bluetooth and started playing her favourite song on loop as she writes aimlessly on a piece of paper. Write aimlessly on a piece of paper. Something you should never do whenever you're listening to music. Because you'll never knew what you're writing down until you finally checked when you're down or when you feel eyes burning into you soul and skin with fear.

and it was the only mistake that she'll ever be so happy about in the end.

everytime she hears this song she'll think about the girls she's crushing on, it's literally just them being cute together on school grounds or in their dorms, some even started thinking about them together until they're engage in the future and start a family by adopting.

but this time it's much more embarrassing, since she had been thinking about confessing to them on Friday and today is Wednesday so she had already prepare her confession ready, she's just reading it in her head, but as she's reading this in her head she has also printed this out by writing down her confession onto the piece of paper she has, and didn't realize it until when the bell rang and saw writings on the paper in front of her just under her lifted pencil tip.

she read it and was her face a lot more red than anything else in the world.

plus after this she has one more class until she's free to go back to her dorm and scream about this to Kokichi on discord call. She just folded the paper into a small square shape before stuffing it into her bag. She got up, made her way to her locker before going straight to her next class.

she just walk in, went over to her table and slammed her head onto the table before groaning softly, the students in the class probably thought she's just having a rough day with the sensei bossing her around or something, but never the situation that she's currently in.

she manages to go through the class with ease, Kaito ended up pulling out the worry card and started asking her in the middle of a lecture if everything's alright, she just told him to not worry about it, but then he replied back with 'i can't leave my friend alone in the dark >:(( cmon tell me what tf is wrong b4 i kick ur ass Kawa' she might as well just tell him about her situation, she needed to yell out about her stupidity for a second.

'fine, i accidentally wrote out a already prep confession letter in my mind and having an forever external and internal crisis rn' she pressed sent. She knew he'll laugh at her very own stupidity but then he calmed down quickly before started typing.

'okok ik ur staring at me lmao'

he then send another text.

'hbu give them the paper after class eh?'

she glanced up to see where the sensei is and saw that the teacher is still busy writing things on blackboard and was basically in her own little world before lowering her head down again to reply back to Kaito.

'oh heeell naah, i would rather bathe in a vade of acid than giving these girls the paper!!' 

'ah cmon MakiRoll! Just go up to em' and hand the paper!'

'after class i mean'

'and dont pussied out, you homo disaster'

and then he went offline, Maki grumbled before putting her phone away to focus back on the lecture. Hours felt like eternity and she was snapped out of her train of thoughts by the bell blaring loudly indicating that class is over and it's time for the students to roam around the campus until nighttime or already returning to their dorms.

she quickly pack up but remembering to get the paper out beforehand and then placing in her books into her bag. Once she got out of the classroom she got pulled to the side by the one and only, her former bully, Kaito Momota, grinning widely with his arms around her shoulders while pointing to the small group of three female students in front of them. And those students made Maki's heart leap.

it's her crush Kaede, Kirumi and Miu.

Kaede was probably being cocky as usual, Miu was being shy and Kirumi was being polite all as usual.

Kaito just nudged his head towards them and Maki sighed, she has assignments to do and a study group with Kokichi, Shuichi, Himiko, Tenko and Korekiyo on discord voice calls so she might as well get this over with so that if she ever got rejected, she could just go back to her dorm and finish up her work with her friends and best friends.

she walk up to the three girls, Kaede stopped chatting with the other two before turning her attention to the slightly shorter girl holding a piece of folded paper in her hands. Maki just looked away and gently held up the folded paper up to the other girl as she took it from her hands.

Kaede scan the paper with Kirumi and Miu peering from her shoulders, the more the other girl's eyes scanned the paper the more heat started to grew hotter and hotter on her face as she tugs at one of her long pigtails. And at the end, Kaede smirked before going up to Maki and kissing her heated cheeks making Maki jumped at the unexpected contact.

the three of them just ended up going back to Maki's dorm and started showering Maki with kisses and love as they made out on the bed. The three girls wasn't that surprise when they found out that Maki's a disaster submissive and Miu's the second disaster submissive. It's actually pretty cute to see her lovers being so shy and submissive. She could tell these love were genuine and is dripping with love and trust. 

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhh  
> lowkey kinda self project myself into pg maki  
> im a complete disaster bottom ok?? im just a sucker for girls who could kick my ass and top me at the same time


End file.
